Pilot (Smallville)
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Smallville and the 1st produced episode of the series. A spaceship crashes in Smallville, Kansas during a meteor shower. A boy emerges from the ship. He is adopted and named Clark. When he is seventeen, he learns where he came from. He has a crush on Lana. He saves Lex’s life. His friend Chloe records the strange things that have happened since the meteor shower. The football team makes Clark a scarecrow by tying him to a cross in a cornfield. Synopsis On October 16, 1985, a spaceship, accompanied by meteors, crashes in Smallville, Kansas, "Creamed Corn Capital of the World," population 25,001. and Jonathan Kent, a childless couple, visit a florist shop. They chat with the owner, Nell Potter, and her three-year old niece Lana Lang. Meanwhile, Lionel Luthor, an extremely rich businessman, and his nine-year-old son Lex are flying in their helicopter to a Smallville factory. Lionel chastises his son for being scared and keeping his eyes closed. After they land, as Lionel signs the deal, Lex wanders into a nearby cornfield. He hears someone whisper, "Help me." Frightened, he begins to run and sees fourteen-year-old Jeremy Creek stripped to his skivvies, tied to a cross with an "S" painted on his chest. When a meteor hits the cornfield, it causes a shockwave that engulfs Jeremy and knocks Lex to the ground. Lionel finds Lex buried under debris. He is horrified to see that Lex has lost all his hair. In town, Lana watches as a meteor hits and kills her parents, Lewis and Laura Lang. The Kents' pickup truck is overturned by another meteor. A naked little boy approaches the truck, appearing to be around age two or three. The Kents extract themselves from the upturned truck and find a small spacecraft. They deduce that the little boy came from outer space, wrap him up in a blanket, and take him home. Twelve years later, in 2001, Smallville is the "Meteor Capital of the World," population 45,001. Since the shower, the town has been littered with bright green fragments. A teenaged Clark Kent (given his arrival years ago, he's either 14 or 15) reads on the Internet about a boy who breaks a speed record. At breakfast, he tells his parents he wants to play football but his father won't give permission for fear that Clark might hurt one of the other guys. Clark misses his bus, but reveals that he possesses superhuman speed, and outruns it through a cornfield. Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, Clark's best friends, talk about going to the school dance. Chloe insists she doesn't have a crush on Clark. Pete explains that he and Clark want to join the football team in order to avoid becoming that year's "Scarecrow." Tradition has it that the football team chooses a freshman each year, strips him down to his underwear and ties him to a cross in a cornfield like a scarecrow. Clark has a crush on Lana Lang, but she wears a necklace made from the meteor that killed her parents, in memory of them. Clark inexplicably becomes physically ill whenever he approaches her. At football tryouts, Clark watches Lana practicing with the other cheerleaders. He daydreams about being the star quarterback and winning the game. Then he walks home at normal speed to think and mope. Jeremy Creek (looking exactly as he did twelve years ago) is skulking around the school. He gazes at the football trophy case, then breaks it and takes a picture of three smiling football players. At Frank's auto shop, Jeremy Creek electrocutes Frank, one of the former football players that put him out in the cornfield twelve years ago. Twenty-one year old Lex Luthor arrives in Smallville to assume management of the Smallville branch of his father's company, a fertilizer plant. Lex is driving quickly when his cell phone rings. Distracted, he doesn't notice something blocking the road ahead. He swerves and sees Clark moments before the car hits him. Both, Clark and Lex in his car go over the Loeb Bridge into Elbow River. The impact knocks Lex unconscious, but Clark swims towards him, rips the top off of his car, and pulls him out. He resuscitates Lex, who is sure he actually hit Clark, but Clark brushes him off. When Clark's father arrives at the scene, he is very unhappy with Lex. Later that night, Clark is in the loft of his parents' barn. He spies on his neighbor, Lana. She is talking to her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, a senior and quarterback of the football team. Lana gives him her necklace for good luck in the homecoming game. The next day, Clark receives a brand new truck as a gift from Lex for saving his life, but his father won't let him keep it. Jonathan's animosity towards the Luthors is revealed when he tells Clark that LuthorCorp evicted their neighbors to make the money that bought that truck. When Jonathan says that it's normal for Clark to be upset, Clark turns on the wood chipper and sticks his hand inside to demonstrate that he is not "normal", leaving Jonathan stunned. Trying to explain Clark's origins, he shows him the spaceship, which they have hidden in the storm cellar. He tells Clark that he arrived in it during the meteor shower. Clark is angry and says he should've been told before. He runs away to think and meets Lana in Smallville Cemetery. She confesses that she goes there to talk to her late parents. She and Clark have their first real conversation. Clark walks Lana home and she asks if he's going to the dance. He says that he is going to sit it out. She says if he changes his mind, she'll save him a dance, and then kisses him on the cheek. Whitney watches from the shadows. Clark goes to Lex's mansion and explains to Lex that he can't keep the truck. Lex realizes it's because Clark's father doesn't like him. Lex says he doesn't want anything to stand in the way of their friendship. Pete and Chloe are at the scene of a crime. Another former football player has been found in a coma. They see Jeremy Creek and snap his picture. Chloe is editor of the school newspaper, the and, with Pete and Clark's help, the three report on school events, but Chloe is keenly interested on abnormal events. They take Jeremy's photo to the office of the Torch and find him in a twelve-year-old yearbook. They realize he has been in a coma since the meteor shower and hasn't aged a day because he was suffering from an electrolyte imbalance. He escaped from the hospital during an electrical storm and is now prowling around Smallville electrocuting jocks for revenge. Chloe shows Clark her "Wall of Weird" - a collection of articles about the strange goings-on in Smallville since the meteor shower. Clark is upset by the mural because he believes that he is to blame. As Clark is leaving the school, Whitney picks him to be the next scarecrow. Clark tries to fight back but Whitney is wearing Lana's necklace. When Clark notices the necklace, Whitney puts it on Clark which renders him helpless. Whitney and his fellow football players throw him in the back of a pickup truck and string him up in a field on a cross with an "S" painted on his chest. Jeremy finds him but refuses to help, telling Clark that he'll be safer where he is. Jeremy then goes to the homecoming dance to electrocute everyone there. Lex drives by as Jeremy jumps the fence. Lex recognizes Jeremy from twelve years ago and gets out of the car to investigate. Jeremy slips away but Lex finds Clark and frees him. Lana's necklace falls off and as Clark runs away, Lex picks up the necklace. At the dance, Jeremy is about to set off the sprinkler system when Clark shows up. They fight and Jeremy tries to run Clark down with a car when he crashes into a water main. As the cab fills with water, he short-circuits himself. His powers are gone. He has no memory of Clark and just wants to go home. Clark watches Lana and Whitney dance and leaves in frustration. When he sees Whitney's truck, he pauses. After the dance, the students are astonished to see three trucks belonging to the football players stacked one on top of the other. Jonathan comes to the loft to talk to Clark. Clark is no longer angry and says he is glad the Kents are the ones that found him. Jonathan says it was Clark who found them. Clark daydreams that Lana stops by and gives him the dance she promised him. As they dance, she asks him if everything is alright, and he responds that it's perfect. The sound of a car horn jolts him back to reality, as he watches Lana being dropped off by classmates. He gazes at her and whispers, "Thanks for the dance, Lana." She turns, almost as if she heard him, then smiles to herself, and walks into her house. Clark remains looking out the window. Memorable Quotes :"I'd give anything to be normal." ::Clark Kent :"Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Martha." :"Then where did he come from?" :"I don't know. But he must have parents." (they both find the space ship) :"Well, if he does, they're definitely not from Kansas." :"Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we gonna tell people? We found him out in a field?" :"We didn't find him... he found us." ::Jonathan and Martha discover Clark :"Jeez, Clark. Get a glass, where did you learn your manners?" :"On a farm." ::Martha scolds Clark for drinking out of the carton :"Statistical fact. Clark Kent can't get within five feet of Lana Lang without turning into a total freak show." ::Chloe Sullivan :"This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Lex." :"I can't..." :"Luthors are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders. You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going get anywhere with your eyes closed." ::Lionel and Lex :"Clark, do you believe a man can fly?" :"Sure. In a plane." :"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds, with nothing but air beneath you." :"People can't fly, Lex." ::Lex Luthor asks Clark if he believes in human beings flying :"Nietzsche? I didn't know you have a dark side, Clark." :"Doesn't everyone?" :"So what are you: man or superman?" :"I haven't figured it out yet." ::Clark Kent and Lana Lang talk :"Are you okay?" :"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does this strike you as okay behavior?" ::Clark Kent and Lana Lang :"I didn't see you tonight, Clark." :"Lana. What are you doing here?" :"I saved you that dance. (They start dancing) Everything okay, Clark?" :"It's perfect. (Horns outside honk, and Clark awakes from his reverie.) Thanks for the dance, Lana." ::Clark Kent and Lana Lang talk while dancing Music * "The Way It Is" - Bruce Hornsby * "Long Way Around" - Eagle Eye Cherry * "Eight Half Letters" - Stereoblis * "Unstoppable" - The Calling * "Wonder" - Embrace * "Inside The Memories" - Fear The Clown * "Let's Go" - Capitol Eye * "Maybe" - Stereophonics * "Everything I Own" - Jude * "Woodstock Alice" - Paul Trudeau * "Everything" - Lifehouse Trivia Category:Episodes